El matón de Daten City
by ChocheJack
Summary: Claude Speed, el delincuente mas peligroso y temido de Liberty City decidió dar un paseo... un paseo que lo llevaría a otra dimensión y cambiaría para siempre su forma de cumplir trabajos por dinero...


Claude Speed, Liberty City, Cedar Grove, Isla Stauton, Newport, Banshee, Catalina y/o cualquier mención es del universo de Grand Theft Auto III lanzado en 2001, producto creado legalmente por Rockstar Games

Scanty, Kneesocks, Fastener y Daten City son productos de la serie _**Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt**_ (パンティ＆ストッキングwithガーターベルトlanzada en 2010 y producida por Gainax. Propiedad de Nippon Television.

M1911 es un arma propiedad de Colt Firearms, diseñada por John Browing en 1911.

Capítulo 1: El paseo

**Introducción**

_Daten City, el lugar que se encuentra en la falla entre el cielo y el infierno, donde hay todo tipo de demonios y ángeles combatiendo sin cesar se lleva a cabo en esa pintoresca urbe. ¿Qué tiene de sorprendente ver 2 bandos divinos peleando por el control de un lugar?, fácil; la llegada de un inquilino bastante peculiar y diferente aquí… Todo empieza en la conocida ciudad de Liberty City, el lugar donde la delincuencia es dominada por las pandillas y la población esta atemorizada de lo que ocurre…_

En Newport, un vecindario ubicado en la isla Stauton, siendo un distrito de Liberty City, vivé un criminal sumamente peligroso, el cual es temido por todos. Después de haber cumplido su cometido de vengarse de su ex novia manipuladora, este se sentía muy solo porqué se sentía vacío sin nada bueno que hacer o emplear en su tiempo libre…

Claude sale de su departamento ubicado en dicha dirección, con una cara llena de fastidio y seriedad decide ir a su garaje y subir a su flamante y excitante Banshee, entonces se sube a él y decide dar una vuelta.

- MALDITO DEMENTE. –Un ciudadano le gritó a Claude por su alocada y extrema forma de conducir.

Claude le muestra el dedo medio mientras este conducía a toda velocidad por toda la isla Stauton.

- ¡Detectamos a un conductor frenético en un Banshee de color rojo, deténganlo. –La radio de un auto de policía, provocando el inicio de una extrema y alocada persecución.

- Mierda, ese pendejo de Speed esta haciendo de las suyas, ¡ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE HACE ESTA ESTUPIDEZ!, –El Jefe de la policía habló por el comunicador.

Claude observaba por el retrovisor más de 6 patrullas y 2 Enforcer destinados a detenerlo. Con una mirada burlona, este decide viajar por toda la Isla Stauton para divertirse.

- ¡DETENTE SPEED! ¡EN NOMBRE DE LA LEY HAZLO O DISPARAREMOS!. –un policía gritaba por el megáfono como señal de adver

Claude, sin obedecer a los polis, desvió su camino directamente al distrito de las Costa de Vale, donde su persecución seguiría…

- Este tipo no nos hace caso, mejor abriremos fuego. –El jefe de la policía dio la orden por la radio.

Los disparos empezaron a resonar por todos los lados, donde nuestro querido criminal los esquivaría con sus extraordinarias técnicas de conducción.

- Joder, ese tipo esquiva todas las balas, imposible. –Un policía se quedó boquiabierto con lo que estaba pasando.

- Llamen refuerzos, ¡acabaremos con ese pelmazo de Speed de una vez por todas!. -El

Entonces, apareció un grupo de Kuruma del FBI destinados a parar con la carrerita de Claude. Al percatarse nuestro amigo mudo de lo que pasaba, decidió ir a toda velocidad hacia Cedar Grove, donde quedaría rodeado por la policía justo en la esquina de la mansión de la difunta líder del cartel colombiano.

- Claude Speed, salga del auto con las manos en alto. –Gritó el jefe de la policía, acompañado de un grupo de policías le apuntaban con sus pistolas, mientras que por el otro lado, el FBI les apuntaba con sus rifles de asalto.

Claude pensó en que hacer y sin demorar mucho tiempo en pensarlo, aceleró a toda velocidad en su Banshee, donde cruzaría el famoso túnel que ha estado bloqueado por muchos años por razones desconocidas. Los policías y el FBI empezaron a dispararle causándole un grave daño al auto, pero Claude seguí su camino hacia un lugar desconocido

- ¿Pero que Car….? ¡SIGANLO!. –El jefe de la policía, totalmente furioso gritó por la escapada de Speed.

- Tememos decirle que no podemos, ese túnel esta maldito y de acuerdo a nuestras leyes, no tenemos permitido ir a ese lugar. –Un hombre del FBI le respondió.

- ¿Por qué carajos no?.

- Cualquiera que entre a ese túnel no sale vivo, dicen que esta maldito, otros dicen que te lleva a otra dimensión totalmente desconocida, por algo ese túnel esta cerrado y tenemos prohibido entrar para evitar una pérdida.

- Bueno, en ese caso, de la orden de retirada, Speed dentro de ese túnel, no será un problema con él cual lidiar todos los días. Una carga menos para nosotros, bien ¿Quién quiere ir por donas y café?. –El jefe de la policía habló con un tono de orgullo.

Mientras los equipos de policía festejaban de la "desaparición" de Claude dentro del místico túnel, nuestro odiado criminal circulaba por aquel oscuro y macabro túnel que lo traería a un lugar bastante pintoresco y diferente a Liberty City

Claude totalmente atónito del porque los policías ya no lo perseguían, decidió sacar su pistola M1911 de la guantera del vehículo mientras encendía las luces frontales del vehículo mientras manejaba, su motivación referente a esa acción era el presentimiento del peligro.

A punto de llegar al final del túnel, se veía una luz muy clara, ¿era el cielo? ¿Era el infierno?. Con una cara de asombro, Claude se quedó sin aliento y sin detenerse, siguió hasta llegar al final del túnel. Después de 20 segundos, el sale del túnel con su Banshee a toda velocidad y rápidamente pisó el freno del vehículo deportivo; donde contempló las edificaciones de la nueva y divina urbe a la que había llegado. Contemplando a su alrededor, vio el señalamiento de bienvenida que se encontraba a 30 metros de altura con una leyenda que decía: "Bienvenidos a Daten City". Totalmente sorprendido por leer el nombre de una ciudad que jamás había escuchado, había entrado en un nuevo mundo. Totalmente preocupado, decidió poner en marcha su Banshee y empezó a circular por toda la ciudad. Siendo observado por todos por poseer un auto que nadie usaba, todos usaban autos más modernos y eficientes que el de Claude. Mientras conducía por la avenida principal, el semáforo se puso en rojo y a su izquierda se detuvo una limusina de color morado, donde le llamó la atención. Observó al conductor y vio que era un pequeño ser de color rosa, con ojos amarillos, unas patas pequeñas como sus brazos, acompañado de una cremallera que separa su cabeza.

El pequeño ser mira a su derecha y observa a Claude, en ese lapso se empiezan a mirar mutuamente a los ojos y nuestro criminal lo desafía moviendo sus brazos y su cabeza, cosa que a Fastener, nuestro pequeño conductor le incomodó y provocó que se enfureciera, entonces Claude, con una cara de frialdad y seriedad, le muestra a Fastener su M1911 con su mano derecha. Mientras que con la izquierda le muestra la conocida seña obscena. Esto enfureció al pequeño conductor, ocasionado que empezara a explotar de ira; cosa que a Claude le da gracia y hace un gesto burlón.

En lo que Claude y Fastener peleaban a través de gestos, las temidas hermanas demonio se preguntaban de lo que estaba pasando.

- Fastener ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?. No estamos para que estés jugando mientras estás en el volante. –Scanty con voz seria le habló a su mascota.

- Hermana, el hace ese berrinche por que el sujeto que está en ese auto lo está desafiando. –Kneesocks le señala desde la ventana del auto lo que estaba haciendo Claude.

- Con que alguien está desafiando a nuestra mascota ¿eh? pues se metió con las chicas equivocadas. –Scanty con voz perversa pronunció aquellas palabras.

Claude seguía desafiando a Fastener, cosa que dejaba boquiabierto a todo el mundo.

- Amigo, ¿sabes lo que estás haciendo?. Estás desafiando a la mascota de las hermanas más temidas de todas, si tu desafías a su mascota, aparecerán ellas y serás hombre muerto –Un peatón se puso a un lado del auto de Claude para advertirle

Claude observó al peatón y le mostró una seña obscena con su mano como señal de que se largara.

En ese mismo lapso, las hermanas demonio bajaron de la limusina y se dirigieron a donde estaba Claude y se posaron enfrente del cofre del auto, cosa que él las miró detenidamente.

- Mira Scanty, este payaso está desafiando a nuestra mascota, ¿Cuál será su castigo?. –Kneesocks burlándose del criminal miró a su hermana.

- No lo sé querida hermana, ¿Qué tal si le damos su merecido como aquel sujeto que hizo lo mismo hace tiempo?.

- Perfecto, está quebrantando las reglas y NADIE TIENE DERECHO A HACERLO. –Kneesocks con mucha furia gritó.

- Cierto, nadie tiene derecho a romper las reglas, así que baja si tienes los suficientes huevos para hacerlo.

En ese mismo instante, Claude baja del Banshee y se puso enfrente de ellas, cosa que asustó a las demonios por la corpulencia y gran altura de él.

- Que alto y que fuerte, como me gusta a mí. –Kneesocks se empezó a sonrojar por la apariencia de Claude.

Claude seguía con una cara fría y peligrosa

- Hermana reacciona, no estamos para que te excites por cualquier cosa, agarra tus armas y dale una lección.

- Ahh eh… si, perdón, ahora sufrirás las consecuencias de haberte metido con nosotras.

En ese momento, Scanty y Kneesocks sacan sus muy letales armas para combatir contra Claude. En ese momento, Claude se sorprendió por las palabras y las armas de ellas, algo que incitó a sacar su muy querido bate de béisbol del Banshee como señal de que el duelo, va a comenzar…

¿Qué pasará después de esto? ¿Claude derrotará a las comandantes o solo será un simple juego de ellas? Todo se sabrá en el siguiente capitulo


End file.
